


Apocryphal

by Sparsnip



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparsnip/pseuds/Sparsnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Mary Parker were involved with much more than Peter ever knew.  The secrets that they kept affected many more people than intended.  After an old piece of Richard's research shows up unexpectedly, forgotten secrets are revealed and Peter's life will be forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The moon sat comfortably on its apex in the black sky looking over a cement and steel fortress that lay hidden among rolling hills. It’s light cast ominous shadows upon the secret facility that let off no light. Four towering brick walls surrounded the groups of buildings that made up the classified area. Clad with electrical barbed wire, the walls would have sent a shiver down the spine of any average civilian. Two shadows could be made out creeping alongside the south wall. Stealthily, they moved, cross stepping, almost dancing their way to the secured entrance; avoiding the pressure plates that would blow someone to bits if stepped on. 

Continuing their odd dance, the shadows made their way to the mechanical steel gates that guarded the only entrance to the facility. When they had reached the intimidating, ominous barrier, the larger of the two figures pulled their right hand up to their left wrist to steady their arm. They then, carefully using a laser that was built into what looking like a watch, cut a six-foot rectangle through the steel door. Seeing that they had done a decent job, the larger figure motioned to their companion to lead the way into the secret area. The smaller figure adjusted the black hard covered backpack, which held a vital part of their mission, and pushed their way through the opening. The larger figure looked around once more and quickly followed their partner. 

The two made their way to one of the smaller buildings right side of the main facility. When they got to the front glass doors that were rigged with heat sensors and a highly encrypted lock pad. Placing a circular device onto the lock pad, the figures stepped back and waited until they heard a slight beep from the device that signaled them that the door had been unlocked and the alarm system had been disabled. Using their gloved hand, the larger figure opened the reinforced glass door and held it for the smallest of the pair. Again, the smaller figure led the way, into the building. Waiting for their partner, the smaller figure took off the ski mask that hid their features from any security cameras or drones that may have flown overhead.

As the mask of the smaller person disappeared, their features were visible by the low lit blue light that lined the dry dement walls. Shoulder length raven hair that was pulled back into a ponytail revealed the features of a beautiful woman. A slightly rounded jaw, button nose, beautifully arching eyebrows and sparkling green eyes extenuated her slim, athletic figure. The larger figure followed suit. Brown hair, cold green eyes, a strong jaw and a hairline that was pulled back above his forehead, along with his well toned body, gave the man an aura of command. Eyes meeting, the man and woman simultaneously unhooked the guns that were strapped to their hips. Pointing their guns towards the ground, they proceeded deep into a labyrinth of hallways. 

Upon making a flurry of turns through the dimly lit hallways, the couple finally reached their destination. A grey metal sliding door with an odd symbol upon it stood in front of them. The man stepped up to the computerized lock that protected the contents of the room that was guarded by the door. Holding up one of his gloved hands, his fingers flurried as they worked to break the code. While he was working at the door, the woman stood guard, ready to kill if someone were to find them.  
A loud beeping noise rang through the cement building, emanating from the steel door. The pair remained calm, despite of the alarming sound. Pressing a button on the side of the panel, the man turned off the annoying noise. Grabbing a latch that was in the center if the door, the man manually pulled the door open, entering immediately; checking the hallway one more time, the woman cautiously followed. Once the door was closed, the man went straight towards the largest piece of equipment in the room. Standing, much like a centerpiece at an art exhibit, the machine was nothing ordinary. Its base was four square feet of white metal, which held up a slight elevated platform the same size. On each side of the platform was a cylindrical rod that curved up to seven feet. Neatly spaced up the rods were smaller prongs that looked as if they emitted some for of electrical charge. A flurry of wires came out of the side of the machine and hooked up to a table-top key board and automated screen ten feet away; it was here that the man stood, furiously typing.

His partner was a few feet behind him, knelt by the door with the hard-covered backpack on the ground in front of her. Pulling the zipper open, she reached into the backpack and pulled out a clear, peanut shaped object. A foot long and seven inches in diameter at the ends and five in the middle, the object resembled that of a case. Two black clasps held the case closed. On the farther end of the case, a black rectangular jutted out from the bottom of the large peanut. A tube attached itself between the box and the very top of the case. A large white O could be read on the outside of the black box.  
Picking up the case and holding it in her hands, the woman stroked the front of it, her eyes gazing down into the hazy glass-like material with a mixture of love and sadness. Her eye were drawn away from the case when a loud humming echoed throughout the room, letting her, and her partner know that the machine was ready for use. Walking over to the man, case still in hand, the woman started to feel her eyes swell with tears that threatened to overflow.  
Looking up from the table, the man saw the pain and sorrow that he felt emanating in his partners eyes. Pressing a few more buttons, he walked over to her, his arms outstretched, offering a loving embrace. Swiftly moving into his arms, she grasped the case to her chest and let out a choked sob. Soothingly rubbing her back, the man kissed the top of her head before nestling his face into her hair, pulling her tighter yet into his chest.

“It’s for the best Mary, it’s the only way to keep her safe.” The man whispered into her hair. Letting out another sob, Mary tried to pull herself together long enough to reply.

“Why did you have to do this Richard, why does it have to be this way?” She choked out between sobs. Richard did not answer, but he could feel the guilt build up inside of him. Letting go of Mary, Richard walked back to the keyboard, making some final preparations.  
Upon finishing his prep work, Richard turned to Mary, silently telling her to put the case on top of the platform in the middle of the machine. Mary merely clutched the case tighter to her bosom, shaking her head in silent defiance. Richard’s shoulders seemed to deflate as he walked over to Mary, holding out his arms, beckoning her to give him the case. Her arms shaking, she stretched her arms forward, giving the object to Richard. Crumpling to the floor in a wrenching heap, Mary could not find the energy to move. 

After placing the capsule on the platform, Richard moved back to the keyboard, pressing a few more buttons and turning some dials. His right hand moved to a blue square button, that when pressed, would seal fate forever. Looking over sadly to Mary, who could be heard crying softly “My baby, my little girl,” Richard felt the knot in his stomach twist and tighten. His finger barely twitched as he pressed the button.  
A flash of light emanated from the machine, blinding both Richard and Mary. When the light had cleared, the capsule was gone, and the ghost of a whisper could be heard on the slight breeze that the machine had left.

“I did it to protect her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter emerged from the dark alley, blending easily with the busy afternoon crowd that made up Manhattan. Behind him, the woman with the fur coat walking her dog ducked into one of the many stores that lined the street. She tied the dog up outside; knowing that one of the other operative would pick it up. She shed her fur coat to reveal a plain white V-neck t-shirt that accentuated her curves. She was wearing a pair of straight leg jeans that looked relatively well worn. Slipping out of the store, she wove her way easily through the busy crowd; it took her less than ten seconds to locate the brown mop of hair that belonged to Peter Parker.  
Stalking the teenage boy with the used backpack and the hoodie, the woman was always vigilant of her surroundings. Many years of training had taught her to never stay focused on one thing too long, but to be aware of everything simultaneously. Some scientists would say that this was impossible, but then most scientists were not word class operatives.   
The woman followed Peter down a set of busy stairs that led to the subway. Making sure to not lose sight of him, she watched as he walked over to the platform, waiting for a train that would take him home. When the train finally arrived, it screeched to a halt, the doors slid open to reveal a flurry of people in business suits. Pushing against the flow of bodies, the woman barely managed to get on the train. Peter found a seat quickly and immediately plugged into his iPod, trying to drown out the noises of the world. Sitting across from him, the woman pretended to read something on the cell phone that had been given to her.   
After much time, Peter stood to get off. After about half an hour more, they reached his house. It was similar to the rest on the street. A quaint two story building with a small stoop. Standing on the other side of the street, the woman watched at Peter entered the house, closing the door with the glass window behind him. Turning away from the row of houses opposite her, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. A deep voice answered.  
“Black Widow, report.”  
“Subject is as we thought. Residence in 738 Winter Garden Drive. Subject is in fact Peter Parker sir. Would you like contact to be made?” There was slight silence on the other end.  
“Not yet. Return to base and await further instructions.”

Kathlyn flopped on her bed, her curly hair spreading over the pastel floral spread. Staring at her ceiling for a minute, she let all her emotions swell up in her. Reaching above her head, she grabbed a pillow; pulling it to her face, she screams loudly, hoping that the pillow would mute her anger.   
She had returned home less than a half hour ago. She had hid in her room nearly immediately, refusing to come out. There were so many times when she thanked her stars that school was over. If she had had to return to school, she would have screamed. Kahtlyn lay, thinking about how she could avoid her parents all summer. She had no friends in town, not really, but she loved to head downtown and spend the day there. She loved to go down to the park by the river and enjoy the serene flow of the water. Her parents worked from early until late, so she wouldn’t have to see them too often.   
Rolling up, Kahtlyn made her way over to her bookshelf that was beside her bed. She looked over the small collection that seemed like so many. Picking up one of her favorite books, she curled back onto her bed and immerged herself into a different land, one of adventure and romance, where anything could happen. Hours passed before Kahtlyn finally put down the book. Listening for a moment, she heard nothing outside her door. She thought this weird, as it seemed early. She grabbed her phone off her covers and got up from the bed. Her feet took her to the door as she checked the time on her phone. 11:27 pm, is what the illuminated clock read. Kathlyn froze, her hand suspended above the door knob. How had she missed the time. She decided to head to bed, and hope that tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick Fury, director of SHIELD sat at a desk, somewhere with the depths of the SHIELD Heli Carrier. The room was a plain cement cube, with only a glass door to ornament the walls. The desk was made of metal, stainless steel. A laptop that belonged to non-other than the director sat open, but the screen was black. From a quick glance around the room, anyone could see that it was rarely used. Leaning back into his chair, Fury let out a groan as he rubbed his face with his calloused and scarred hands. He had just received the confirmation of the identity of the vigilante, Spider-Man. He had suspected for some time that the once mysterious hero had been the son of his deceased friend. 

Richard had been a good operative, and a good friend, and he would have made a fantastic father, but he had had too many secrets he still did. Fury had suspected that secrets would be his downfall, he just hoped that they the tradition would not be passed onto his son. 

SHIELD had been watching over Peter since the years of his parents’ death. They did not keep a tight eye on the boy, but they would check in every now and again to make sure that the kid was still alive and safe. Fury had done this as a favor. He knew that Richard and Mary had made many enemies whilst working as agents. They had been some of the best, and the Director knew that the only thing that kept them from continuing their life of danger and adventure was having a family. When Mary had become pregnant with Peter, the couple had hoped that they could leave their life of secrecy behind them, but that didn’t happen. Fury was one of the few who knew the truth of their death, and he would never tell a soul.

He turned his mind back to the matter at hand. He was torn. He wanted to let Peter be, and hopefully continue looking after the kid from a distance, but now that his alter ego was confirmed, Fury knew that this would soon be futile. After the Lizard incident, Fury knew that Spider-Man would need help. Originally, he had hoped that the masked man was old enough and had enough experience that he would not need too much help, but a teenager was a whole different story. Nick knew that Peter would need someone to turn to, he also knew that it would take quite a bit to convince the boy. Peter was strong willed and always wanted to look after those he loved, but he needed some looking after to. 

Finally after weighing the pros and cons of the whole situation, the Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics decided on a plan to bring the super boy under their care, not just for support, but for research as well. Fury wanted to know the how’s and why’s of this teenage hero. 

Just as Fury was about to inform some people about his plan, he received a phone call. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his phone to answer.

“Sir, Head scientist Andrews here, we have a situation, we found something,” the voice on the other line said after Fury had answered.

“What is it Andrews, why is it so important, I have other things that need to be done” Fury said, losing patience. Though he was the director, he had more important things to do than oversee every little thing that went on.

“Trust me sir, you want to see this.” Andrews insured.

“Fine” Fury grumbled before hanging up.

Walking out of his office, he made his way toward the main lab of the Heli Carrier. Winding his way there, he couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy. He needed something to take his mind off the Spider-Man case, and something unknown could definitely do the trick. 

He reached the white glass door that led to the lab. Sliding his access card over a panel on the left wall, he would not have expected what was waiting for him on the other side. Entering the room, with a stoic face, moving closer to the operating table that was in the middle of the room, Fury, for once, was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Director Fury stood before the operating table in the main lab of the SHIELD Heli Carrier thousands of feat above the ground. His mind was racing, trying to understand, but could not grasp why, or how. What he beheld with his eyes should not exist. He had heard rumors, but did not fathom that they were true. Quickly snapping out of his trance, he looked sharply at Doctor Andrews, the head researcher of SHIELD.

“How is this possible Andrews?” He asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. Andrews looked over the object of their scrutiny. 

“I told you sir, I don’t know. It just happened. We were notified of the incident and we picked this up.” Andrews replied. 

“Well figure it out.” Fury said before he stormed out of the room.

Tony Stark was bored. Since the Mandarin incident, much had changed. He had had the arc reactor in his chest removed along with the shrapnel from so long ago. All of his suits were gone, and he had gotten help for his PTSD from the Chitauri incident. Things had smoothed out between him and Pepper and he even had a new house under way. The only problem was that he was bored.

He had not had anything to do. Pepper was always busy with the company; he was not allowed to through the blueprints for the new house, and he was forbidden to make any new Iron Man suits until he was given the all clear from SHIELD. They were worried that he would get cocky and end up making enemies that wanted the planet destroyed. 

Since the Chitauri incident, SHIELD had basically thrown the Avengers aside. Technically the initiative never existed in the first place, and Fury seemed all too happy to let the members of the circle lay low, though Tony had done the opposite. 

To be honest, he felt lonely. Steve was who knows where, grieving over the fact that he would not see his old friends from the War. Thor was in another dimension doing goodness know what. Romanov and Barton were off on top-secret missions, and Banner was doing boring science-y stuff, the kind that made Tony fall asleep. Tony had decided to go to New York for a bit, to clear his head and hopefully find something that didn’t bore him to death, and sure enough, he had.

The Lizard incident had happened shortly after the Chitauri, right when Manhattan was starting to feel better about world destruction. The city had been cleared out and life was easing its way back nearly seamlessly into the constant routine of the dazzling city. Out of nowhere, a Lizard man, who was one of OSCORPs top researchers, nearly turned millions of people into ugly green rage monsters, not unlike the Hulk. SHIELD had done nothing about the situation, as far as Tony knew, saying that it was taken care of; and sure enough, it was. 

He had immediately become nearly obsessed with finding out who and what Spider-Man was. There were so many questions to be answered; where did he come from, how did he get his powers, was he a mutant, and most importantly, who was he. Tony had pulled up every bit of information he could find about this vigil ante, who had jumped from a personal vendetta to saving the city nearly over night. Newspaper clippings, police reports, online theories, everything. There had been a lot of speculation already done about the new hero. Some made Tony wonder about the future of the human race, others made him thankful that not everyone was dull and stupid. Most of the people online thought that Spider-Man was either a mutant, or an alien, or a mutant alien. 

After finding what he could on public resources about the hero, Stark turned to SHIELD. He knew that they would be watching the masked arachnid and hoped that they would have a sufficient amount of information. It took him less than fifteen minutes to hack into the SHIELD data core and even less time to find the file on Spider-Man. Tony was not surprised on what the secret organization had found out about the web-slinging man. He was shocked however to find out that Spider-man was a kid, no more than seventeen. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Tony did not notice a dark man with an eye patch enter the top floor of the Stark building.

“You know Stark, we can detect when and where people hack us.” The visitor said. Tony did not turn around, knowing who his guest was.

“You know, I can detect when and where people bypass my security system,” Stark retorted, finally turning looking up from his holographic technology. Walking over to the large kitchen part of the open concept apartment, he pulled out two glasses and started making drinks.

“What can I do you for Director.” Tony asked after finishing the drinks and walking over to where the Director and decided to stand; near the windowed wall, staring out over the ever-lit city of New York. Tony handed Fury the drink, who took it silently. Tony took a sip from his drink, his mind reeling while he attempted to figure out why this man was here.

“I need a favor Stark. We need Spider-Man on our side, but we need to introduce him to the system discreetly,” Fury said, taking a sip from his drink. Recognition filled the eyes of the billionaire-playboy-philanthropist.

“You want me to offer him a job here, at the tower.” Tony had, admittedly already thought about the idea.

“Essentially, yes. We want to get close to the boy, but we want him to trust us. If we were to simply show up to his doorstep, he would not I’ve us any of the information we need. This is a delicate situation and we need his trust.” Fury explained, turning to Stark and looking him in the eyes, trying to get him to understand.

“You don’t just want him to join the Avengers do you, you want Richards research.” Tony more stated that asked.

“Yes.” Fury answered. His drink done, he turned to Tony.

“I’m glad we can count on you Stark, let us know when he starts will you, we need to know his every move.” Fury said, handing Tony his glass. Tony turned to put the glasses away, and by the time he turned back, Fury was gone.

 

Kahtlyn awoke quickly, gasping for breath as if she had just run a marathon. Bright, white, fluorescent lights blinded her eyes. Once her vision cleared, she was able to make out her surroundings. She was in an empty medical room of some sort. There were many different pieces of computerized equipment that were completely foreign to her. Soon, she noticed that she was on sitting on a metal operating table. She was clothed in an ugly blue medical gown. She was hooked up to an IV drip as well as a heart monitor.

Kathlyn’s heart beat picked up pace, as indicated by the annoying beeping of the monitor. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was reading a book in her room. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Kathlyn tried hard to keep the panic she was feeling maintained.

The automatic doors on the far side of the room slid open and in walked a man in a lab coat who had his head down as he was flipping through a chart. Looking up, he noticed Kathlyn and smiled.

“Oh good,” He said. “You finally awake. We need to run a few more tests, then someone will need to ask you some questions. In the mean time, I will be your doctor, Dr Anderson.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days of being in and out of consciousness in a strange place was not something that Kathlyn would suggest to anyone, ever. Three days she had been left in an odd medical lab, god-knows where, while strangers ran tests without her consent – which she was pretty sure is illegal. She had tried to ask the various doctors questions, but they all ignored her. The only person who gave her any kind of information was Doctor Andserson. So far the only knowledge that he had given her was that she was in the SHIELD Heli-Carrier - as if that meant anything to her.

On the third day of her isolation, Kathlyn was silently unhooked from the many different monitors, as well as the IV drip. She was given a pair of jeans, what seemed to be a black workout shirt, and a slim fitting black jacket. Once she had changed, she sat on the operating table that she had not left in three days. After some time of waiting, and attempting to fight off complete boredom, the now familiar electrical whoosh of the automatic doors - that were the only exit to the medical room – opened.

Three people entered the laboratory. Doctor Anderson, who gave Kahtlyn a halfhearted smile, was the first. Clothed in beige khaki pants, a blue dress shirt with no tie and his lab coat on top, he looked similar to how he dressed everyday. The second person to enter the room was a large dark man who was clothed in a black zip up jacket similar to the one that Kathlyn had been given, as well as a large leather jacket and an eye patch. The third member of the party was a woman with dark brown hair that was puled tightly into a bun at the nape of her neck. She was clothed in tight black pants and a very slim fitted navy jacket, similar to the one Kathlyn had been given. The three adults stood in front of Kathlny, seeming to survey her as she sat uncomfortably under their scrutinizing gazes. Doctor Anderson spoke first, smiling kindly to Kathlyn.

"Your test results came back and there are many questions we need to ask you." Anderson said. He turned to the intimidating man in the trench coat and the eye patch who was holding a beige folder.

" I am Director Fury. Four days ago, you appeared not far from this lab, down the hall. We would like to know who you are." He said, his voice menacing, sending a slight chill down Kathlyn's spine. After a long pause, she spoke.

"My name is Kathlyn Jane Thomson. I am the adopted daughter of Mark and Louise Thomson. I have no idea how I got hear and I demand to know where I am and why I have been your lab rat for the past week." Kathlyn nearly shouted to the adults in front of her. She was scared out of her mind. She was so pissed that these people, whoever they were had the nerve to run tests and keep her completely isolated. For all she knew, she had been kidnapped.

None of the adults' faces changed. Fury surveyed this teenage girl through a stoic mask. He was trying to deduce who she was. He knew from the test results that she was not ordinary, and it was his job to find out whether or not she knew it.

"Kathlyn, do you know how you came here?" Fury asked, ignoring her demands. Kathlyn glared at him, knowing full well that he was avoiding her vehement questions.

"No, I don't." She said though gritted teeth. "The last thing I remember is hating my life. Now I am here."

"You showed up here in a flash of light, down the hallway. One of my people found you there. You were brought here to be tested for various things. At first we though that you were an alien, but those tests came back false, we then sought to see if you are a mutant, that was also false. However, when we looked in your DNA, we found a few oddities. We were wondering if you could explain them to us," the lady in the skin tight clothes said. Kathlyn felt a wave of panic. Was she going to die, did she have some sort of rare disease?

"I-I don't know of any oddities. As far as I know, I'm normal." She said, her voice shaking. "Am I going to die?" Anderson laughed lightly and shook his head.

"No, no, you are not going to die. The irregularities in your DNA is not linked to any known form of disease, it is something that runs much deeper than that." Anderson explained. Kathlyn physically relaxed slightly at this.

"Kahtlyn, do you know who your birth parents are?" Fury asked, his curiosity clear on his voice. Kathlyn turned to face him, sitting straighter, looking the Director in the eyes.

"No," she said, seeming to challenge him. "I've never met them, and never wanted to. They gave me up and left me with a pair of dwindling idiots who didn't know the first thing about parenting. I know that I wasn't wanted, and that's all I need to know." Fury's expression did not change as he took in her reply.

"You are wrong," he said. "Your birth parents did want you, I knew them and I knew that they would have done anything they could to protect you. You were sent away for your own safety Kathlyn, don't ever forget that." Kathlyn's mind was racing. How did this director guy know her birth parents? Her adopted ones never talked about them. She only knew that the adoption had happened, but she had never seen any papers. Heaven knows she had tried to find out who she was and where she came from, but every time she had asked her adopted parents they would change the subject.

"How do you know who my birth parents are? Who am I?" Kathlyn couldn't help but let a tone of desperation enter her voice. She had created a sort of hatred towards her birth parents for dumping her and never returning, but she had always wanted to know who they were, what they had did, how they lived.

Fury looked pointedly at Doctor Anderson and Agent Hill, they shuffled out of the lab, leaving him to talk to Kathlyn alone. When they had left, part of his tough-guy facade fell. He allowed his stiff posture to relax, and seemed to be pained in doing so. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to think of what to say next.

"Your parents used to work for me. They were some of my best agents. We have their DNA on file, so when we ran some blood tests, there were matches. They were good people Kathlyn, I can promise you that. I knew them for many years. Your mother was a skilled agent; she could speak so many languages. Your father was a good man, who fought for what he thought was right, no matter what. They both fought for the greater good. Your father was a field agent as well as a scientist. He focused on biology, mainly. Your mother helped him occasionally in the lab; once the pair of them were in the lab, it took forever to get them out," Fury chuckled at a far off memory of the couple.

"They passed away several years ago. Your father had been doing some undercover work for us at OSCORP, a leading science organization that we had had our eyes on for years. He had become quite caught up in his research and had made some spectacular discoveries, most of which, I don't know. He was always keeping secrets, even from his wife; that's part of the reason he made such a good operative. He had been working on a new biology experiment, something with cross-species genetics.

"He got very excited, said that he was close to changing the face of human kind forever. Everyone thought that he was crazy. He had been called a mad scientist. He and your mother started to work on the project secretly. We tried to get a hold of their research, but they kept it very top secret. I knew that they had been doing experiments, but not to the extent in which they had. I thought that they were merely testing their thesis on rodents, but I had no way of knowing that they had started human trials." Fury stopped, and looked Kathlyn right in the eye, seeming to hope that she would catch on to something that he had said, she didn't.

"So what, my birth parents were crazy smart, that doesn't explain why they dumped me, or why I am here. You haven't even told me their names," Kathlyn said, annoyed, but still interested.

"Kathlyn," Fury started, "I believe that your parents used you as a basis for their human trials. I believe that within your DNA lies the key to their research. They didn't dump you; they sent you away for your own safety. Using a machine that was constructed with alien technology, they sent you somewhere far off. Where, I don't know, how you got back, I don't know either." He scrutinized Kathlyn, watching her reaction. She kept her face stoic, but her mind was reeling.

She had always dreamt about her biological parents. She had thought up fantastical stories of super spies or monarchs. She had always hoped that her biological parents would one day sweep her away to a palace or a mansion and she would have a sort of fairytale ending. To learn the truth, that she was a test subject…She didn't know what to think, so she didn't.

"My parents used their daughter as a lab rat. I am nothing more than a science experiment? Thank you so much, that's exactly what any person would want to hear," Kathlyn eventually replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, trying to mask the pain that she felt, but it was there. Fury observed her for a minute.

"Their names were Richard and Mary Parker. They passed away in a plane crash many years ago. Their son, your brother has been living with your father's brother and sister-in-law, Ben and May Parker, ever since. A few months ago, Ben passed away. Things have been hard for your brother and May, so we are not going to send you to stay with them. We have an opening at the training facility here. If you wish, you can be trained as a SHIELD agent. You'd get to help save many people and work with some of the strangest." Fury had contemplated this decision for some time before concluding that this was the best course of action, if anyone knew that she existed, they would do anything to get to her. He also wanted to keep an eye on her. If Richard's tampering was anything to go by in Peter, he would rather know about any irregularities sooner than later.

Kathlyn didn't know what to say. She knew that the Director was up to something by not letting her stay with the only family she had. Her mind was going in a million different directions at the moment; she didn't know which way to follow. If she stayed, she'd be fed and would have a sufficient shelter, she might also have a career option in her future, but if she left, where would she go.

"Alright, I'll take your offer." Kathlyn said, feeling like that she didn't have a say in what she wanted, again.

Peter was sitting on his bed, reminiscing in old memories. It was late, he had just gotten back from a long night of stopping crime. There were more thugs out tonight than in awhile, and it made it harder for him to be everywhere at once. Peter knew that even though he could save some people, he couldn't always save everyone, but that didn't stop the grief of failing.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter walked into school one day minding his own business, when Flash came over and thumped him on the back, hard. Peter had gotten used to this kind of friendly abuse from the former bully, who seemed to have a newfound respect from Peter. He had a feeling that Flash had been kinder to him because his uncle had passed away. The relationship between the young genius and the popular jock was, different. Peter tolerated Flash, while Flash acknowledged him from time to time. They never hung out, just small conversations in the halls.

"Dude, did you hear," Flash said animatedly, one arm around Peter as they walked down the hall. "That Stark guy is coming to the school. News is that he's looking for some senior classmen to work for him. How cool would that be, you could see all his awesome Iron Man suits." Peter rolled his eyes; of course that is what Flash would be thinking about.

"Ya man, that is cool, hey listen, I'm runnin' a bit late for class so I'm gonna catch you later." Peter said, ducking from underneath Flash's arm.

"Okay man, see ya." Flash said, heading towards his own classes.

Peter continued down the hallway, starting to jog as the bell rang. He was late for English, again. He sighed as he came to the door. Because of his late nights, he never woke up on time, resulting in major school tardiness. He would be in detention everyday for the rest of the year if it weren't for his stellar grades. Gritting his teeth, he bowed his head, attempting to seem ashamed. He turned the knob and opened the door, stepping through quickly and quietly, hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice. Lightly stepping up the stairs to his desk behind Gwen's, he prayed to any deities that the teacher would not turn around. Just as he was turning around however, she turned away from the board and caught sight of the tardy pupil.

"Mr. Parker, detention after school today. I will not stand for your late habits any longer." She said, exasperated with what she assumed was a disrespectful, negligent teenager. Peter lowered his head, wincing as if her words pierced him slightly.

"Yes Ma'am." Peter said, his voice low in defeat.

"Because you missed the first part of class, you missed some notes, speak to Ms. Stacy about receiving them." She continued, finally turning her attention back to the topic at hand.

Peter set down his bag and finally sat in his seat, with a defeated, ungraceful flop. Gwen turned in her seat to look at him, a smirk clear across her face. Peter gave her an attempt at an innocent crooked grin. She shook her head and smiled, reaching to grab some notes that she had already anticipated on giving him. Peter mouthed 'Thank you," as she cocked an eyebrow and turned her attention back to the lecture.

The ex-couple's relationship had slowly been improving. Though they did not talk often, or see each other outside of classes, they were between the level of exes and friends. Peter tried to keep Gwen at bay, like her father had asked, but he found it harder and harder each time he saw her. It had been three weeks since he'd whispered the fateful words in her ear. He had yet to actually do anything to re-instate their previous relationship; he was very conflicted about her protection. The truth was, he wanted her safe, but he needed her. He needed someone who knew the truth, someone who would be there for him when he got hurt, who could help carry the nearly impossibly heavy burden that he had thrust upon himself.

Finally focusing on the lecture, he learned that their teacher was attempting to speak to them, again, about the hero's journey, the twelve or so steps that most stories followed. It was really a basic outline, much like outlines taught for essays, but Peter could not help but find similarities between the supposed fictional journey and his own life. When he had first received his powers, he had crossed into a special, unknown world, where he had faced tests, enemies, death and rebirth.

"For homework, I would like you to write about a real life situation where you have found yourself following these steps," called the teacher as students packed up before the bell rang. Peter smirked slightly, thinking about his teacher's reaction if he were to hand in an essay about his secret night life. Peter hurriedly packed up his things and headed out the door.

The rest of the day was a blur. Most of his other classes were science or mathematic based, and he already knew most of the material. He took to drawing in this notebook, pretending to be taking notes. All throughout the day, the school was buzzing with rumors of Tony Stark's visit. All senior were to have an assembly during their final block, instead of class. Many were excited, not only to meet the billionaire, but also to skip class as well, every teenagers dream. When the final bell rang, all of the seniors excitedly made their way to the gym. The graduating class filed into the bleachers and turned their attention to the microphone that had been set up amongst the many lines that outlined the multiple courts of the gym. The principle was standing slight off to the left, talking animatedly to non other than the man of the hour, Tony Stark. The principle approached the microphone, a hush falling over the crowd.

"Hello students. As you are all aware, Mr. Stark is here to speak to you about the importance of science, and to also announce which of you will have the pleasure of working for him at Stark Tower. He has agreed to participate in a small Q&A session, where you can openly ask him about his life and his work. Please be respectful and don't embarrass yourselves, or the school by asking inappropriate questions. Now please welcome our honored guest." The principle stepped away from the microphone, turning to the rich super hero.

He had barely controlled glee as the powerful man approached the microphone. The students were in an uproar, standing, cheering, and whistling, as if at a fantastic concert. Peter stayed seated, at the back of the bleachers, his hood up and earphones in, pretending not to pay attention. Tony Stark moved toward the microphone, motioning with his arms for the overexcited teenagers to settle down.

"Good afternoon kids," Stark said, flashing his million-dollar smile. Many of the girls in the room swooned slightly, and various delighted sighs could be heard throughout the bleachers. "I am glad to be here with you. I am sure many of you are in some sort of scientific based class, and for that I commend you. Science is something that I think is fantastic. It is what holds our world together and also what allows us to move forward. Without scientific discoveries, we would probably still be learning how to use the wheel. It takes very special people to build something out of nothing, and those people rule the world. So next time you want to slam on the smartest kid in class, remember that you might be working for them someday."

The majority of the senior class seemed enthralled by the words that Tony Stark was saying, though many of them probably weren't listening, but reveling in the fact that a celebrity was at their school. Peter sat at the back of the bleachers, going unnoticed by most of the kids. He had his hood up and tried to look bored. In truth, he was soaking in all the words that this man, his hero, was saying. Tony was everything that Peter wanted to be; rich, famous, and all because of science.

"Now," Tony said, "Before we find out which one of you will have the honor of working with me, I will answer a few questions that you may have." Many of the students perked up at this prospect, a sea of hands shot up like bullets. Frantically waving about, the teenagers were more than eager to have this hero take their questions.

"Yes, you in the yellow T-shirt," Tony said, pointing to a guy in the middle of the bleachers. The kid stood up, beaming like he had won the lottery. Many of the students put their hands down in defeat, but the persistent ones kept their hands up.

"Ya, um, I was wondering how many Iron Man suits you have," the boy said, blushing profusely before sitting down. Tony smiled widely before answering.

"I used to have many and was constantly designing and redesigning new ones, however, my girlfriend was getting a bit jealous," Tony paused for comedic affect, the silence filled with slight chuckles. "I ended up destroying most of them to save her and the world. I redesigned my original one though, so I have one suit now. Nest question, yes you, in the back right." Tony pointed to a girl who was visibly shaking with excitement.

"is it true that you died when the Chitauri attacked?" She asked, her voice quavered with nervousness. She sat down as the air noticeably thickened with seriousness. Tony flinched slightly at the question; it was something he didn't really like to think about.

"It depends on your point of view," he said, not going any deeper than that. Though he had talked out most of his issues that had started after the attack, the nightmares still haunted him often. Many of the students expected to hear a first hand account of the battle that changed the world.

Less hands went up, only a lone arm waved slowly at the back. It belonged to the invisible kid, the one who wore a hoody that covered most of his features. Tony wordlessly pointed at the kid. The boy stood and spoke with confidence, his voice echoing throughout the quiet gym.

"When the Lizard attacked, where were you? You and the Avengers helped with the Chitauri, why didn't you help with the Lizard attack? You left Spider-Man on his own. Why? What was so important that you couldn't take the time to help?" The kids voice cracked at the end. To the untrained ear it would have sounded innocent, with no undertones, but Tony heard so much more. He heard sadness, betrayal and anger; emotions that only one person who could feel so strongly. With a defeated sigh, he answered.

"The Avengers were directed not to interfere with the issue. Due to the earth originated technology used in the attack, our higher ups told us not worry about it, that it could be handled by the police forces and military if necessary. However, if I had been in New York at the time, I would have helped," Tony quoted his publicist. It was a question that he had become acquainted with. In truth, it had all happened too fast. He had been told not to interfere because SHIELD wanted to if Spider-Man was worth pursuing. He had been disgusted when he found out that the organization was willing to risk the lives of millions, simply to prove a hypothesis. Despite his disgust, he had also been curious. Out of nowhere, a new hero had sprung up. Tony wondered if he had been the real deal, or merely a wannabe. The outcome of the attack proved that he was, in fact, a true hero.

The kid sat down, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. Tony, sensing that a change in atmosphere was needed, clapped his hands and grinned. It was time to move on.

"Okay, that's all the time we have for questions. It is time to move onto the exciting bit, the real reason we are all here. As you know, all of you have been placed in a pool of prospective interns for Stark Industries. My people have been narrowing down the choices, and this morning, one lucky guy, or gal, was picked. So if we could have a drum roll please," Tony paused, motioning for the students to make noise. They stomped their feet against the bleachers, making a rumbling noise. Tony reached into the inside pocket of his blazer, and pulled out a small white envelope. Opening it slowly, he raised hi left hand to silence the crowd. "The newest intern at Stark Industries is," Tony paused again, pulling out a slip of paper from the envelope so that he could read the name. "Peter Parker."

The crowd was silent; there was no cheer or boisterous excitement. Everyone turned to look at Peter, whose hood had fallen off in his shock. Tony motioned for him to move down to the microphone. Slowly, Peter got up and made his way as instructed. His peers separated, leaving him a makeshift path down he bleachers. When he was standing next to Tony, someone yelled his name enthusiastically. From there, a cheer spread, and soon, Tony wrapped his arm around Peter, shaking him slightly with a proud grin on his face. Peter scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well Mr. Parker, congratulations. To any others who wish to apply for an internship, you can drop off your application at the front desk of Stark Tower. The deadline for the acceptance in next Friday," the principal said, causing the crowd to quiet once more. "Before we send you all off, let's give a big round of applause to Mr. Stark who took time out of his very busy schedule to visit us," The students clapped enthusiastically. "Thank you Mr. Stark, and now, off with you all." The crowd filed out, speaking animatedly about the next football game and which teachers gave the worst tests. Tony and Peter, and the janitor were soon the only ones left in the gym.

"You start tomorrow, seventeenth floor of the Stark Tower. Show up after school, and we will start our work," Tony said, taking out his sunglasses and putting them on to seem cool. He started walking away, but Peter stopped him.

"Why me," Peter asked, causing Tony to pause. "Out of all the students in this school, you did you pick the kid that everyone thinks is a loser." Tony turned smoothly on his heels, cocking his head to the side, his eyes surveying the kid.

"Why not you?" He asked back. Tony then swiftly walked out the gym doors, leaving Peter alone in the empty gym.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathlyn bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet, hands taped, arms up by her face. Gleaming with sweat, she leapt forward to hit the punching bag. Left, right, left, right she punched, causing the bag to swing back and forth on its chain. Stepping back she shook her arms, grabbing a sip of water before going at it again. As she was preparing to assault the bag once more, she sensed a presence behind her. Waiting two beats, she swung around to attack the intruder. Kathlyn tried to throw a punch, with her right hand; her attacker blocked it with ease. Grabbing her opponent's arm with her left hand, she pulled them toward her as she stepped back and tried to give them a sidekick into the stomach. Sidestepping the attempted kick, the attacker wrapped their free arm around Kathlyn's torso, pushing forward causing them both to fall to the ground, with Kathlyn underneath. Moving into a quick straddle position over top of Kathlyn, the assailant forced her wrists into a vice grip with their hands, above her head. Breathing heavily, the attacker smirked at the now trapped Kathyln.

"You know, you are getting worse," the attacker said, a smirk on their face. Kathyln glared at them.

"Well if you would ever let me finish my training sessions, then I would pulverize you," Kathlyn retorted, glowering at the person on top of her. Rolling their eyes, the assailant rolled off of her, and pulled her up. "You really should stop sneaking up on me Josh," Kathlyn said as she grabbed a towel and her water bottle from the shelves near the door of the gym they were in. She turned to face the boy in front of her as she leaned against the shelving. He was six foot two and well built. His toned muscled showed through the tight top that the boys were supplied with. His short hair was in a tousled state, somehow making his high cheekbones and sharp jaw more noticeable. His green eyes shone with mischief as he smirked at the girl in front of him.

"Well I wouldn't have to sneak up on you if you weren't so focused all the time," Josh said, slowly walking towards her. "You know, if you weren't so focused, I wouldn't have to fight for your attention." By now, Josh had Kathlyn trapped. She was leaning against the shelving, the towel around her neck, and the bottle of water still in her hand. Trying to lean further back into shelving, she caused herself to be further at this man's mercy, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. His hands were on her waist, leaving no room for escape. Leaning in closer to her, he bent down slightly so that his mouth was aligned with hers.

"We would also have much more time for more fun, activities," he breathed, a mere whisper in the nearly non-existent space between their lips. Moving in for the kill Josh pushed his head forward, hoping to meet Kathlyn's lips. He was too slow for the girl, as she ducked her head, and he ended up laying his lips on her hair instead. Pulling back, but not letting go of the girl, he sighed in exasperation.

"Why do you always do that? How come every time you have to duck away? A guy will only wait so long you know," Josh whined. Josh was Kathlyn's sort of boyfriend. They both liked each other, but were not officially dating. Josh had made many moves on the girl, but each time she had pushed him away. She declared that she wasn't ready yet, and perhaps next time she would be. That promised next time had not yet come, and Josh was getting impatient.

"Come on Kathlyn, let's have some fun," Josh whined, pushing closer to her. Kathlyn, her head still ducked, shook her head a silent no forming at her lips. Huffing in exasperation, Josh stepped back, releasing Kathlyn. "Well," he said, "Will you at least go to dinner with me tonight, I heard that it's not totally disgusting."

"Alright," she said. Josh smiled, happy that she would do at least something with him. "But let me shower first. I'll meet you in the main hall," Kathlyn said, wanting to make sure that she could at least feel clean while with her guy. Josh nodded enthusiastically, walking backwards out of the gym so that he could stare at her longer. Giving her a wink, he stepped out the doorway and headed back to his own dorm.

Kahtlyn sighed, taking a swig from her water bottle before heading the direction of her own room. She had been at the SHIELD Field Ops Academy for nearly two months now. It had taken her only a few days to settle in, but she often found it hard to train and deal with her own emotions simultaneously. Director Fury had been very generous, having SHIELD supply her with a whole new wardrobe, a new identity, a background and even her own bank account, which had more than enough money for her to spend generously for years. She had taken numerous tests, physical, mental and emotional, and found that she could go to any of the three SHIELD Academies. Out of the Academies based on Field Operations, Scientific advancement, and Communications, she chose Field ops. She felt that she could help save people first hand. Upon settling into the Academy, Kathlyn found that old life had mysteriously vanished, it was like her and her family had never existed. There were no records of any births, marriages, school transcripts, or deaths for her or any of her relatives. She had been grieving for her old life. Despite her often angst towards her parents, she missed them.

Though it had only been two months, Kathlyn had fantastic group of friends, and was excelling in many of her classes. She found that her parents had taught her more than enough to survive in an education facility such as the Academy. She was required to know many different forms of hand-to-hand combat, which she had learned through various martial arts training growing up. SHIELD required all of their operatives to know at least four different languages, which Kathlyn was delighted to find out, as she had studied French, Spanish, Afrikaans, and Arabic in school. Her parents had taught her how to survive in the wild with nothing but the clothes on her back, her dad had taught her basic mechanics, her mom had shown her how to use a gun, and her parents had taught her so much more. Growing up, Kathlyn had thought nothing of it, but now, at the Academy, she wondered if her adopted family knew more than they had ever let on.

Lost in her thoughts, Kathlyn did not notice her feet leading her on the memorized route back to her dorm. She shared a simple room that had two twin beds, two desks, a dresser, a closet, and an en suite bath with her roommate Beth. The furniture was a dull lightwood; its plastic topcoat gleamed under the fluorescent lights that gave the room a yellowish tint. The white brick walls were plain, and clinical. Above the beds on the walls were tack boards. The one on the right side of the room was filled with pictures of smiling teenagers, old baby photos, and holiday family snapshots. It was jam packed with memories of an old age long forgotten in the wake of leaving home. The one on the left was empty, a blank canvas that left a hole in its owners story. Both desks were filled with binders, books, blue prints and bits of technology; cluttered from what was considered academic at the Academy.

Kathlyn quickly jumped into the shower, not bothering to clean up her discarded clothes that joined the monstrous pile at the foot of the beds. After drying off and changing into a white crop top, and high wasted straight leg jeans, and applying a thin layer of makeup that included eyeliner and mascara, she checked herself over in the mirror and went to go meet her somewhat boyfriend.

Following the metal, dimly lit corridors to the dinning hall, Kathlyn vaguely wondered what was for dinner. Upon turning the last corner of the massive maze hat was her path she smiled softly. Leaning against the wall, attempting to act cool stood Josh. His hair was tousled in such a way that made Kathlyn wan to run her fingers through it. He wore plain faded blue jeans, a plain green button down shirt that was opened to reveal a tight white shirt that showed off his defined muscles. He looked up from playing with his communicator when he saw her move in his peripheral vision. Smiling he stepped towards her, his hand outstretched. She took it, giving him a weak smile back before he led her into the cafeteria.

The large room that was strictly reserved for meals was as plain as the rest of the building. Stainless steel tables and chairs were scattered around the room. The kitchen appliances, which were open to the members of the academy, were shiny and clean. The area was filled with the Junior Division of the academy, those who were seventeen and under, as it was their designated time to eat.

Josh led Kathlyn towards the tower of red plastic trays that awaited them near the cooking appliances. Following the dwindling line, they waited for the usual grey slop that they received on a regular basis. Grabbing some utensils that were unnecessary, they sat down at the only table that was empty. As they began to eat, five other people came to sit with them, two girls and three guys, around their age.

The first girl had bleach blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Her pale mousy complexion suited her slender figure. The redhead next to her with the piercing green eyes looked like a force to be reckoned with. Two of the guys looked exactly alike, twins with black hair and equally dark eyes. And finally, the well built brunetet with the shaggy hair and green eyes gave off an inconspicuous vibe, like he could go unnoticed in a crowd.

"How're the two lovebirds doing today," the redhead asked in a teasing voice, already wolfing down the meager dinner that was placed before her.

"We're fine Beth thank you. Would you at least have the decency to swallow before you talk, jeez," Josh replied, smiling at Beth as she opened her mouth wider for the whole world to see the contents of her semi-swallowed meal. "We were hoping to have dinner alone, but by all means, please feel free to join us." He proclaimed to the group. Smiling, Kathlyn hit him lightly on the arm.

"Stop it," she said. "They are welcome to eat wherever they want." Josh gave her a faux hurt look, eyes wide and watery. She grinned at him, sticking out her tongue in a childish fashion. He ducked in to kiss her, but she turned her head, so he got her cheek. Grabbing her by the waist, the started to tickle her mercilessly. "Stop Josh, stop. You're going to kill me," she said between gasps. Releasing her Josh sat back, grinning widely as Kathlyn caught her breath.

"Eugh. If you insist on being a couple, please go elsewhere, we are trying to eat here," the shaggy brunette said, looking on with disgust. Josh rolled his eyes, glaring at his friend.

"Well Mark, if you insist on being annoying, please feel free to go eat elsewhere," Josh told him, giving him a look that told Mark he meant it. Mark and Josh were roommates. Though they had been very close in the past, Mark was acting up recently, since Kathlyn had come into the picture. He had made it clear that he didn't trust her; his attitude had caused a rift within the group, but for the most part, the friend group was stable.

"Can you please not fight today, we all have a big day tomorrow, so let us just be on speaking terms for the SIM; we are the dream team after all," the blonde said, her voice soft, quivering slightly, notifying the group that they were stressing her out. Kathlyn lent over the table and grabbed her hand comfortingly, glaring over to Mark for causing the disruption.

"It's okay Emma, deep breaths," Kathlyn said with a soothing voice to the small girl. Emma was easily agitated, and would often leave when arguments were started. The group knew nothing of her history, and didn't ask because at the Academy, you got a re-start, a do over, and your previous history was rarely spoken of out of consideration.

"So, how are we going to win the SIM this month guys," the Twin on the right asked.

"Gee, I don't know John, it's not like we have all the required expertise fields covered between the five of us," Twin two said, sarcasm dripping from his words. John rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly at his brother's antics.

"I meant how are we going to execute this. We are going into this one blind. We get the file an hour before the mission and we could be doing anything, anywhere. We need at least the semblance of a plan James, you know this," John said, looking around the table emphasizing his words by making eye contact with each person at the table. Everyone but James sobered, realizing that John was serious. James laughed whole-heartedly taking his brother's words as a joke. Beth hit him over the head, making sure that he listened to his brother.

"Look, Dan said himself yesterday after ops training that we can't do anything to prepare," Kathlyn said. "The best thing we can do is to keep training. The higher ups want us to be kept in the dark. The whole point of the SIM is to train us for real field work, where you may not know your mission until you are headed to the location." All eyes turned to Kathlyn. Emma fidgeted in her seat, nervousness written all over her face. She hated not knowing what was going to happen.

"We should at least have the basics down, this is the most important assessment next to the final exam." Josh countered, looking his girlfriend in the eye, silently asking her to help him with this. Sighing, Kathlyn relinquished the conversation to her, motioning for him to move forward. Josh nodded in thanks and promptly leaned forward, his voice lowering so only the small group could hear his words.

"We have won the majority of the SIMs in the past, but with this one the most important. The stakes are higher. I heard one of the senior agents talking about it; the prize is to be graduated early and placed in the field, looking for 0-84s. If we win, our careers with SHIELD could take off. They hardly ever give that kind of prize." When Josh finished speaking, he was practically bouncing with energy, excitement driving his every word forward.

"Ya, but, if we don't know what we are doing, then how are we supposed to prepare," Beth asked, looking Josh right in the eyes, silently challenging him. He directed his attention to her and continued to explain.

"We do what we do best," he said. "Emma stays with any technology we have. She will direct communication and get us around any automated locks, or computer firewalls to get the important information. I will take point, while Beth and Mark cover me and distract, or take out any enemies we come in contact with. John and James will assume an optimal position for covering all bases with one of their rifles; they will take anyone out if needed. Kathlyn will stay with Emma, directing incoming information that we may receive from Dan. If needed, she can offer extra cover, though I'd prefer is she would stay with Emma." Josh looked pointedly at her when he said this. Kathlyn rolled her eyes in exasperation. Beth snickered, getting a glare from Kathlyn for it.

"How does that sound Em?" Josh asked, turning his attention away from his girlfriend to the little blonde who seemed less anxious. She smiled widely at him.

"Sound's good," she replied. No sooner had the group finished talking, a very loud bell went off, warning the trainees that curfew was only a few minutes away. Gathering up their plates, they quickly put them away saying goodbye to one another and setting off for their rooms. Once they were in their room, Beth turned to Kathlyn, an impatient look spreading across her face.

"Well," Beth began expectantly.

"Well, what?" Kathlyn said, turning her attention to her cluttered desk, attempting to form some sort of organized allusion among the disarrayed confusion of books, bits and bobs of technology and blue prints. Beth let out a dramatic annoyed sigh and promptly moved to Kathlyn's bed where she gracelessly plopped.

"How was it? Did you guys kiss yet?" Beth said earnestly, leaning forward in anticipation for Kathlyn's reply.

"Not yet," Kathlyn replied keeping her attention on her current task. Beth's exasperated groan was an indication of her own disappointment. Being the roommate, and best friend, she was living vicariously through Kathlyn's experiences. She, herself, ahd also put a fair amount of effort into the pairs relationship, as she helped convince Kathlyn to start dating Josh in the first place.

"Why not Kathy? You've been together nearly a month and a half. You're a teenager with raging hormones; don't you feel anything for that boy? What is it? Are you scared that it will turn into something more? Are you worried what others will say, because I can assure you that the group – well except for Matt – will be thrilled when you guys finally stop with his whole dance thing you are doing. The sexual tension between you guys is so think that sometimes I think I ne-"

"Beth shut up," Kathlyn nearly growled. Beth stopped mid rant, her hands comically held in the air, frozen while she was animatedly questioning her roommate. Letting her hands drop to the bed on either side of her legs, she gave Kathlyn the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could.

"Why won't you tell me Kathy?" Beth pleaded, using her private nickname for her friend. Kathlyn sighed and turned away from her work to look at Beth. Her best friend and roommate had been a huge help since her abrupt entry into the academy. Beth had helped her train, and catch up with as much as she could so she wouldn't be too far behind her peers. She talked her through how to strategize and how to find her personal strengths within their team. Moving to sit on the bed next to her friend, Kathlyn decided to try and explain her situation.

"It just feels weird, ya know? I've been here only a few months and all of a sudden I don't know who I am anymore. Out of the blue I have the perfect boyfriend, something that I have never even been able to have before. I don't know how to act and I feel like he's pushing for more, and I'm just not ready," Kathlyn explained, pleading with her roommate to understand.

Beth's eyes softened and nodded in response to Kathlyn's answer. Beth knew little to nothing about Kathlyn's situation; all she knew was that this girl had no one and was left in the protection of SHIELD until her eighteenth birthday, like so many of the youth within the three academies. Kathlyn never confided the whole story to her friend, only enough to keep the obvious multitude of questions at bay. Even though Beth was her best friend, Kathlyn did not know whom she could truly trust and until she did, she could not tell anyone of her curious appearance into a world where she was a ghost. Beth herself was under the organizations protection until she was either deemed field worthy, or turned eighteen. Abandoned at birth, Beth grew up in various foster homes, and after skillfully running away from over a dozen, caught SHIELDs eye. Recruited at the age of fourteen, she was being weaned and prepared to be one of the best operatives that SHIELD had to offer. Both girls felt a kinship with not having known their birth parents, but Beth was the luckier of the two. She had discovered, after some time at the Academy that her father had been a cop and was killed in the line of fire while investigating a hostage situation. Her mother had had no money or family to support her newborn child and was forced to give her up. Her mother was still alive, living in Queens. Beth hoped to one day have the courage to go and see her.

"Well," Beth said, "If he tries to force you to do anything that you don't want to do, tell me and I'll use those fantastic interrogation skills that we learned last week on him." Kathlyn smiled at her friend, thanking her before deciding to go to bed early.

Peter was standing outside the tall modern tower that made up Stark Industries New York division. Aunt May had been overjoyed when she had found out about the internship, pulling out one of Uncle Ben's old suits for Peter to wear on his first day. Gwen had basically forced him into the whole thing, saying how it was an opportunity of a lifetime. He was suddenly really popular at school because of the whole thing; all the kids wanted to know what Tony was like and what the Iron-man suits looked like in real life.

Standing outside the pristine glass doors of the self-sustaining building, Peter glanced over his reflection one last time, straightened Uncle Ben's old gray suit and black tie before taking a deep breath and entering the place that would change his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of where we left off, way too long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the hiatus. Life got the best of me and I almost forgot about this work in the business of university and work. I promise I will update at least once a month from now on. Hope you like the chapter, cheers. 
> 
> As always, I don't own anything created by Marvel.

After straightening his tie, Peter walked through the glass doors of the main lobby to Stark Tower. There were white leather armchairs and a loveseat surrounding a silver coffee table that was too pristine to have ever been used. Opposite the sitting area was the reception desk, jutting out from the wall in all its sleek silver chrome and red rounded glory that was expected of Stark Industries. No one was behind the desk. He took a moment to survey the terrain, and noticed that the flashy, brightly lit, and open lobby was empty. Nervous, he slowly stepped towards the desk.

“Hello Mr. Parker,” a bodiless British male voice echoed through the room. Peter froze, quickly glancing around trying to find the source of the voice. “Mr. Stark is waiting for you on the 17h floor, the elevator is to your left,” the voice continued. Peter went over to the desk to see if someone was sitting low behind the tall counter. After seeing no one, he called out a low “Thanks” before moving to elevator. “You’re very welcome,” the voice called after him.

The elevator ex extraordinarily fast, Peter thought. Through the curved glass he could see the city whizzing past him below. In the distance, he caught sight of the OSCOPR labs and offices. Towering above the city not far from the Stark tower, Peter briefly wondered if Gwen was working today. It was a Saturday, and she was only there on the weekends once a month. After the assembly, she had been waiting for him beyond the gym doors, and enveloped him in a bear hug. All he could hear were her high-pitched squeals.

“So, are you going to take it?” She asked animatedly, stepping back to give him a chance to breath. “Because if you don’t I will kill you for skipping out on this opportunity.”

“I don’t know,” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

“What do you mean you don’t know? It’s an easy answer.” She replied, disbelief coming through her tone.

“Well, between school, getting ready to sit the ACTs and well you know… I don’t exactly have a lot of time.” He dared to meet her eyes, and was given her best glare.

“You are going to be fine with the SATs, and maybe it wouldn’t hurt you to cut back on other extracurriculars. You can afford to take a night or two off, Lord knows you need it,” with her last words she gestured to his obviously disheveled appearance.

The circles under his eyes had grown greatly since the incident, as he privately referred to the death of Gwen’s father. He’d been working double time to try and protect the lower parts of the city. He had noticed a lower amount of crime since the Lizard, and then the subsequent return of Tony Stark. He mostly stopped bike thieves, pickpockets, and failed car jackers. Constantly tuned into the NYPD on the scanner in his room, he tried to help as much as he could, though most nights he spent more time listening than he did stopping petty criminals. Aunt May had been pestering him to take care to make sure his grades were up, and he also needed to apply to colleges, so he tried to do homework and listen, but multitasking hardly ever worked.

The elevator dinged when he reached the 17th floor. When the doors opened, Peter stepped through and heard the bodiless voice again.

“Mr. Parker to see you sir,” the voice announced. Peter jumped, looking around again to try and find the source. He even looked back into the elevator to see if the man had followed up behind him and he had miraculously their presence.

“Thanks JARVIS,” Tony called from under the hood of a very sleek red and gold roadster. He pulled himself out and grabbed a rag to wipe off the grease from his hands.

Peter stood still, unable to move as he took in the workshop. The huge space was filled with work tables that were piled high with metal and wires, mixed with different tools he didn’t recognize. Huge floor to ceiling windows were tinted darkly and floodlights were used to light up certain areas that Tony seemed to use more. Beside the car, Peter noticed that its engine was suspended, it looked like it had some blue fluorescent tubes attached to the side, giving the grey metal an almost ethereal glow. He wondered absently what Stark was adding to the engine; knowing the billionaire, it was probably some form of booster that gave the engine more power than anything that could be deemed road safe. As Tony moved to put some tools away, he pressed a remote that untinted the windows. The bright light caught Peter off guard and he had to quickly squint his eyes while they adjusted. 

“Nice suit kid,” Tony called, pulling up some holograms of parts of the vehicle. Flipping through, he looked past them to Peter, who had yet to move. “But you should have worn something that can get ruined. I think I’ve got some old jeans and a shirt that will fit you.” Peter looked back to the famous engineer, unsure what to do. He slowly stepped through the piles of metal and wires that littered the floor. 

“Um, yes sir. I-I didn’t know what would be appropriate so-” He was cut off by Tony. 

“This isn’t an interview, you've got the job already. I guess I should have been more clear that this internship was not the kind where you sit at a computer all day between making copies and doing coffee runs. Those are all filled, upstairs.” Tony closed the holographic program and moved towards a metal cabinet in the far right corner of the room. He reached in and grabbed a pair of grease-stained jeans and an old Stark Industries shirt. He tossed them to Peter, “Here, you can wear these for today.” Peter grabbed them midair, and looked around for a place to change. 

“There’s a bathroom just around the corner there,” Tony gestured vaguely, already focused on a different project. Peter moved in that general direction until he saw the door that he had thought was a janitorial closet before hand.   
After changing, Peter rejoined Tony who had made a cup of coffee from an overly technical looking Keurig machine. He was leaning against the counter by the coffee maker, seeming like he was contemplating. When he notice Peter he asked “Do you want a cup of Joe, eh probably not. You’re too young to be putting that crap into your body. How old are you?”

“Um, 17 sir. I can get you my resume and transcript if you need,” Peter said. He had taking to standing awkwardly again. With nothing else to do, he wrung his hands over his wrists and feeling that his web shooters were still in place, he calmed a bit. 

“So, that would make you a Senior? What schools you looking into?” Tony asked, trying to break the ice. 

“Well, MIT is my dream, but I’ll probably end up staying in New York for awhile, working to save up money for school. I don’t really want to leave my aunt, so I’ll probably apply to NYU.” Peter replied.

“MIT is a good dream. You want to build stuff?” Tony already knew the kid wasn’t planning on leaving New York, not when he was the angsty web-slinger with too many self imposed responsibilities. 

“Yes sir, though... I also like photography.” Peter looked down at his, flexing them a bit.

“Photography, interesting. It can come in handy with designing new projects,” Tony offered. “What do you like to work on in school? Do you have a senior project to do?” Peter glanced up at him, trying to understand exactly what the CEO wanted to hear. They didn’t have a senior project, and Peter really only worked on new gadgets to make his life easier when we was protecting New York as his alter ego. He had dabbled a bit in chemistry, in order to make his webs stronger and more efficient. Until he knew why he had been randomly selected for this internship, he wasn’t totally comfortable giving this crazy powerful, rich, genius more information than he absolutely needed to.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged his reply. “I like making random stuff I guess.” Tony gave the kid in front of him a contemplative look. He wasn’t sure if he should just tell the kid he knew his secrets. He had to be very careful, because if Peter got spooked and left, Fury would not be happy. Tony had an idea. 

“Well,” he said, putting the mug down and clapping his hands together, “let’s give you a tour. Maybe something you see will interest you.” He started to walk to the elevator, not waiting to see if Peter was following him. Peter realized Stark wasn’t going to wait, so he jumped up and scurried after him. 

“I had you meet me in my garage. I have 4 personal workshops where I focus on projects like developing new Iron Man tech, and fixing up old cars, building the start of ideas for the next generation of Stark Industries and stuff.” He pressed the button to the 81st floor, and the elevator shot up. “There’s different labs throughout the building, as well as office space, and apartments. The apartments are for friends, or family, or the occasional party if I don’t care if it gets trashed. You are more than welcome to crash in apartment 2, it’s on the 82nd floor if I have you working on an overnight project. The top 10 floors are out of reach for you, unless we hire you on as a full time employee. They are filled with need to know tech. Floors 30-81 are made up of Stark Industries. We have three different divisions; bio, chem, and the fun stuff.” He turned to Peter and winked. “The fun stuff is where you’ll be working.” Peter perked up at the idea.

“What exactly types of projects does that mean?” He said, face lighting up.

“Well, it depends. I’ve got a few things I’m working on to better the environment; clean energy and all that,” Stark said, waving his hand in slow circles, as if that explained everything. “That's the normal, everyday stuff. That’s what I was doing with the engine downstairs, adding new fuel transmitters to maintain the speed and power, without nearly as much waste. And that sort of project also extends to aircraft. But, I’ll be having you working on something extra special.” The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. 

This floor was totally different than the workshop below. Dozens of employees rushed passed, all in clean cut business attire. Each staff member looked determined, with, walking quickly to deliver documents and memos.

“Welcome, to human resources,” the british man voice echoed through the elevator. Peter jumped and looked around, again, not finding the source. He would have thought that it was an AI system, but the voice was too realistic. He made a note to ask Tony about it later.

Tony stepped out and headed towards two large wooden double doors to the right of the floor. The busting employees stopped in their tracks and parted like the red sea as he walked by. He nodded to the receptionist who startled at the sight of him. She quickly typed something on her keyboard, just as Stark entered the office, with Peter following closely behind him. Through the doors they found a large office with the same floor to ceiling windows as in the workshop. A dark mahogany desk was centered perfectly to the dimensions of the layout. It had an air of intense importance, probably so that people who got fired were intimidated, Peter thought. Behind the desk sat a very intense looking woman, who was busy on the phone. When she saw Tony and Peter, she hung up, with an exasperated look on her face. 

“What do you want Stark, I have things to do.” She said, flitting her eyes to Peter. She looked at him as if she knew all his secrets, he shuddered at the thought and averted his eyes, adjusting the clinically barren walls instead. 

“Well, I’ve hired a new intern, and since all employees must come through human relations first, I thought I’d bring him straight to you in order to expedite the process. After all, Maria, you are the best,” he flashed her his award winning smile, shifting his position to lean on one leg, putting his left hand in his pocket. 

“Well you can take him to the HR rep who is in charge of new hires and fill out the proper paperwork,” she said, looked back at Tony pointedly before returning her attention to her computer screen. Tony’s smile dropped and he gave Maria a soft glare. 

“C’mon Hill, you’re killing me. I need the kid to start today and you know how legal hates it when I don’t follow the rules. I’m trying to be better at that. Can’t you just enter a few things on your computer and have it done right now? You are the head of human resources, and I have it on good authority that as such, you have magical powers.” Tony sat down on the edge of the desk, making it clear he wasn’t going anywhere until he git what he wanted. “And besides, you know even if you don’t help me out I’ll just do what I want anyway and I’ll blame you.” Maria rolled her eyes and did indeed type a few things into her computer. She then turned to Peter again.

“Welcome to Stark Industries Mr. Parker,” she said, her voice had considerable less edge than when she was talking to Tony. “If Mr. Stark here tries anything funny, or if you ever feel uncomfortable, come straight to me and I’ll take care of it.” 

“Thanks,” Peter responded. “Is there like, a handbook or something I should read?” Maria gave him a look that almost said pride.

“No, because you have been brought on in an, unusual way, Mr. Stark will take care of your training himself. And I assure you, he will cover everything that needs to be covered. I do just need you to sign this confidentiality agreement and this release.” HSe whipped out two pieces of paper and a pen, sliding them towards Peter across the desk. He quickly signed where she indicated before passing them back. 

“So, that’s like, for if I get hurt and stuff?” Peter asked.

“Yes. Because we have many technologies that we are working towards getting patented, we need to make sure everyone will maintain the integrity of the company. And because there is so much potentially dangerous equipment in the labs, we are not to be held accountable for certain injuries. If every disgruntled employee were to sue us, we would have no funding left,” Maria explained. “But you won’t have to worry about any of that.”

“Okay,” Tony said, standing back up from the desk and flashed his brilliant pearly whites at Maria, “Now to the fun stuff. Thanks Hill, you are the best.” 

“Yea, yea,” she said, returning to her computer, “You say that every time.”

“C’mon kid, there’s something I’m gonna show you.” Tony turned on his heel and was out of the office before Peter could even blink. He had to jog to keep with with Tony, yelling a thanks back to Maria.

Once again, they were back in the elevator and on their way to one of the “fun stuff” labs. After the disembodied voice announced their location one last time, Peter finally asked Tony about it. 

“Where is that voice coming from?” Peter asked, exasperated.

“What voice?” Tony replied, looking at Peter with a sort of worried expression. 

“The one in the elevator, the one that welcomed me here and told me where to find you. The british one, that sounds like James Bond?” Peter gestured widely to the ceiling. Tony’s face lit up with understanding. He chuckled.

“Oh, you’re talking about JARVIS.”

“Yes, sir?” The voice responded throughout the room. “What do you require sir?”

“Nothing right now, JARVIS.” Tony called, watching Peter’s reaction, which seemed to stay confused. 

“Very well sir.” Jarvis responded, before going silent. Tony turned to Peter to explain.

“Jarvis is my personal assistant. He’s an AI I invented to help me out with everything around here. The acronym stands for Just A Rather Intelligent System. He runs everything around here. He also helps me out in my suit, and my car, and when I’m out through my watch,” Tony explained. “He will also help you with anything technology related that you need.”

“So, he’s like a virtual butler or something,” Peter said, trying to understand the tech involved with the system. 

“Yea, exactly,” Tony nodded.

“Okay, I could get used to that,” Peter said with a grin. “SO what project do you want me working on?”

Peter now had the chance to survey the floor. It looked like another workshop, but with a lot less clutter than the one Tony has been working before. The huge space was basically empty. There were two work desks with computers by the elevator. Five other workbenches were scattered throughout the floor, with only one being covered with what looked like fabrics and wires. The far end of the floor were a few crash test dummies, a weird arm like metalik thing, a treadmill, a punching bag, some weights, and a rowing machine. Peter surveyed everything with curiosity.  
“You get to help me with the new suits for the Avengers.” Tony said, waiting for the reaction. Peter’s head snapped towards him, waiting to see if it was some kind of cruel joke.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Peter said incredulously. “For real?!” Tony nodded, grinning at the kids excitement. 

“This is the best day EVER!” Peter hollered, running over to the worktable that was covered as h got to work.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kathlyn crouched behind the cement barrier, her gun at her side. The red light in the room made it hard for her to see what was going through a bullet hole she’d found in the wall. She could hear the kids screaming and yelling, with the occasional weapon firing. Her heart was racing as she waited for the signal. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breath and listened.


End file.
